How It Could Have Been
by AMMC
Summary: Situations always have variables—someone’s mere presence can change even the smallest of things. Take a look, at how things could have gone for the people of Brave Vesperia with just some changes, like character or background. Discontinued-Oneshots
1. Yuri

How it Could Have Been

_A __**Tales of Vesperia**__ Story_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, and this story is for free entertainment purposes only._

Summary: Situations always have variables—someone's mere presence can change even the smallest of things. Take a look, at how things could have gone for the people of Brave Vesperia with just some changes, like character or background. Discontinued-Oneshots

AN: Please note that this is before the movie came out, and is done in the 360 universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T a l e s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o f~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V e s p e r i a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yuri**

He had been here for a long time. Even when he saw things he couldn't help but disagree with, he had stuck with the knights, working with Flynn on trying to change the rule of the Empire from the inside, helping the people from the Lower Quarter as much as he could. His work allowed him to go to many places, but, thanks to his righteous nature, he had got on the nerves of the asshole Cumore, so generally he was stuck working in the castle, while his superior, Flynn (he still cursed the fact he got to Lieutenant before him) got busy rising up the ranks.

It was nice working in the castle though. He would generally speak to the princess there, Lady Estellise—Estelle, he would call her, when no-one was looking—and try to tell her about all there was out there. Both he and Flynn would talk to her, and, whenever he was able to sneak him in, Yuri always allowed her to talk to Repede, despite his... anti-social behaviour, especially around her. So when Flynn went off on some brave and honourable quest, he shouldn't have been surprised that he would be stuck with all the business of the Lower Quarter.

"The aque blastia's missing?" Ted nodded to him, before pointing to the broken fountain.

"Yeah, that Mordio guy must have done something to it. Come on, Yuri! You can get it back, right?" Yuri didn't need to be told twice. So, some noble mage had decided to run off with the Lower Quarter's blastia, did he? Well, seems like he didn't think about one Yuri Lowell, Lower Quarter Protector Extraordinaire!

Able to get into the Noble Quarter without a hitch, Repede behind him, Yuri set off for the house. He found the creep, but he got away, leaving him to appear like some thief to which Cumore sent to the prison. That other cell mate let him out though, which confused him a bit, but didn't really bother him. Attempting to get to the Lower Quarter to check up on things, Yuri was rather surprised by what he saw.

"Please, I have to see Flynn!" Estelle was telling some knights, wielding her sword in an attempt to appear threatening (which would never work, especially in _that_ dress) who seemed to be ganging up on her. The situation was bad, without a doubt, seeing as how the knights where taking no heed to her warnings. Yuri scoffed—those arrogant little—!

"_I'll_ deal with her, men. Back to your posts," he said without thinking, walking forward from his spot. The knights attempted to pick a fight, but, knowing they were no match for the Trouble-Maker of the Lower Quarter, bitterly went back to position. Estelle, however, had her hands clasped together tightly.

"Yuri!" she had yelled before hugging him tightly. Awkwardly, Yuri reciprocated, before finally asking her as to what had happened. Explaining that Flynn was in great danger, and that they needed to warn him, Estelle was very nearly on her knees begging Yuri to take her out of the castle. It was sad, really. He had always disagreed with how she wasn't allowed to leave the castle because of her status. Maybe if he was still some Lower Quarter brat, he might not have been to help, but...

"If Lady Estellise orders me to take her out of the castle, then I, as a humble servant of the Empire cannot refuse her wish," Yuri said overdramatically, ignoring the little glare the princess was giving him. "Besides, I need to chase that blastia thief and get back that aque blastia for the Lower Quarter." And with that, the deal was done. Estelle cheered, smiling as she made her way to the entrance, only to be stopped by Yuri. With Estelle looking up to him with innocent eyes, Yuri couldn't help but say,

"Not in _that_ get-up. You're getting changed."

_

* * *

_

AN: Should I continue? I've already done some for Estelle and Karol, which, unlike this one, change the plot a fair bit more, Estelle's especially.


	2. Estelle

How it Could Have Been

_A __**Tales of Vesperia**__ Story_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, and this story is for free entertainment purposes only._

Summary: Situations always have variables—someone's mere presence can change even the smallest of things. Take a look, at how things could have gone for the people of Brave Vesperia with just some changes, like character or background. Discontinued-Oneshots

AN: Please note that this is before the movie came out, and is done in the 360 universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T a l e s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o f~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V e s p e r i a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Estelle**

Estellise Sidos Heurassein simply did not care for the common people, and truly hated the guilds who took away her family in the Great War. Raised as a grand and noble princess, she was given everything she wanted upon a whim, with no hesitation whatsoever. Sure, books were all good to learn things, but they were so _boring_. Her sword-master—Drape, or something, she didn't care—would always scold her for being so forward in fighting and not thinking, but waiting behind was just a pain. And studying healing techniques and having to wear a bodhi blastia to avoid suspicion about her healing artes? Why bother? She was a member of the imperial family—she shouldn't be held back by all these stupid rules!

So, when the common blond boy knight—Flynn, she remembered, after having to spend so long talking to him—disappeared, she decided that she would leave, saying he was in trouble, and that she, Lady Estellise, had to warn him. The stupid knights refused to listen though, and she almost didn't get out until that idiotic commoner helped her out—and even had the gall to mock her!—and listened to her story. And with that, she was free! And this commoner followed what she said, after she threatened to say that he kidnapped her and such. The rest of the people were equally woven around her finger with her powerful threats, and she couldn't help but laugh. What fools, but, at least, they understood their place, especially those two guild member filths. They should be happy she hadn't condemned them to death upon meeting her!

Speaking of guilds, she just _hated_ being in the piece of crap Dahngrest. Only the worst of things happened there, like when that damn Flynn attempted to take her back to the castle, or when that beast called her an _"insipid poison"_. There was no way she was going to stand for that.

So when they had come across Belius, Lady Estellise was already dreading the meeting. Another guild? Why on earth had the council not obliterated these stupid things already! What were they doing, drinking tea all day and reading?

She had not expected, however, to come across another monster.

"W-what on earth is this? Is this some kind of joke?!" she had yelled, already reaching forth for her weapon. Oh, these damn guilds! How dare they do this to her, one of the people in line to the Imperial Throne! These pieces of... furniture! No, a chair is more useful than these pieces of rubbish!

"Calm down, Lady Estellise," the mage—she didn't care about her name at all—said, sounding a little annoyed, but also on guard. Huh, seems like she wasn't the only person on guard at all. At least she knew something was wrong.

Soon, the beast claimed itself to be Belius—hah, so these guilds were run by nothing more than monsters—and said it was an Entele...what? Ah whatever. Their ever so _wonderful_ conversation was cut short when the Hunting Blades entered. Well, it seems like they at least knew that having a city run by a monster was a bad idea. Soon the monster and the Hunting Blades were fighting and she was off running with the commoners and crap (that old idiot and brat) to protect some guy.

And now, here they were.

"Duce! Your wounds!" some cyclops said, all worried or something. What an idiot. But those cuts did look bad... but there was no way someone as high as she would heal some mon—

"I do not need healing! I am absolutely fine!" the beast yelled. That irritated her. So, her healing skills weren't good enough, were they? Not good enough for some creature? That was it!

"Oh no, _please_. You must let me tend to your wounds," she said, already making her way to the beast and preparing her arte. She could hear several cries going along the lines of 'don't do it', but, honestly, she didn't care. No one insinuates (human or monster!) that she can't heal!

It wasn't long until the beast was screaming and attacking her. So, now it shows its true colours the moment she's close? So that was its plan! That... monster! Estellise instantly fought back, not hesitating to fight back, despite the shouts of the commoners. It had just tried to kill her! She was simply acting in her best interest!

And so, after having killed the beast (who had called her a 'corrupted creature beyond redemption'! Humph!) she was left there, mocking it. Apparently that hadn't gone to well with the stupid commoners, as the Kritiyan—that race that was _far_ beneath the commoners, let alone the imperial family—and the cyclops had attempted to attack her. Heck, if Flynn hadn't come to her aid, those people might have actually...

"Lady Estellise, I believe it would be in your best interest to finally return to the castle," Flynn begged. Sighing, she had to agree. She was sick of the world outside. It was completely covered in filth, unbefitting for someone like herself. Finally, Estellise understood why a princess' place was her castle—they didn't have to deal with such disgusting creatures like this on a day-to-day business.

"Fine," she said, head held up high. "I'm sick and tired of this idiocy, anyway. Oh, and please, do bring it to the council's attention that the group Brave Vesperia, and all those in connection to it, are part of a conspiracy against the welfare of the Empire. Seeing as how they did take the princess around everywhere and try to kill her."


	3. Karol

How it Could Have Been

_A __**Tales of Vesperia**__ Story_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, and this story is for free entertainment purposes only._

Summary: Situations always have variables—someone's mere presence can change even the smallest of things. Take a look, at how things could have gone for the people of Brave Vesperia with just some changes, like character or background. Discontinued-Oneshots

AN: Please note that this is before the movie came out, and is done in the 360 universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T a l e s~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o f~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V e s p e r i a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Karol**

He couldn't quite remember who his parents were. They had died when he was only two because of the war six years ago, and since then he'd been living at the orphanage on Port Torim. Apparently, according to Nanny, that bag of his was a keepsake of his parents, and was obviously created through a family trade secret seeing as how it was able to nearly fit everything he wanted in there—he was good at hiding in it when he wanted too, and he'd been able to put two chairs in there with him no problem—and that, in that bag, were obvious signs that his family had been based at Dahngrest, the City of Guilds. But, he didn't really feel connected to them. His family was right here, with all the other kids.

Admittedly, he would always argue with them, and generally talk big while running away at the smallest thing—the boy would never forget how once he found bugs all over his clothes once, and has thus never been the same around them since—but he did love them. He was especially close to Gauche and Droite, who he would always affectionately call "Calm-Sis" (Gauche) and "Hyper-Sis" (Droite) whenever talking about him. So when they left to join a guild a year ago, he had been so upset, and pretty much forced them to constantly visit him and tell him what had been going on. And that they did.

They would always tell him how the boss, Yeager, was a great man, with a funny but most definitely striking accent, and that he always did so much for the orphanage. They would mention how he was teaching the two to fight to defend themselves, and how they were learning how to work together strategically to defeat any monster before them. They even taught him a few things, like healing artes (he couldn't do it quite right, but, with some innovation, had taught himself how to heal by hitting the ground with a nice, large object, like his beloved baseball bat) and mentioned how he should join when he was ten as well. But he wasn't happy with that.

He knew that Calm-Sis and Hyper-Sis hadn't been allowed to join until they were ten, but _him_ being ten would take a whole _two years_! That was way too long, especially for someone like him. Yes, he would admit, that the thought about leaving the orphanage was be scary, but... he wanted to be useful to the man that had done so much for the orphanage and his 'family'. So, he really wanted to join.

"B-but Calm-Sis! Why not? I can fight too!" he had cried, tears already beginning to appear in his eyes. Admittedly, he was rather good at the whole puppy dog eyes thing, so it should go well, but...

"No. I'm sorry Captain,"—why did they always call him that? He hated it!—"but this isn't a place for you yet. You're also fighting with a baseball bat, which isn't exactly a proper weapon," Gauche said, trying to put it as lightly as possible. Honestly, where on earth did he get these ideas of his? Before the Captain could speak again, Droite has decided to butt in.

"I know you want to help him, but if you joined, it would make the Boss look terrible! He'll have to teach you how to fight as well with a proper weapon, like Sis said," she interrupted, in her normal tone. Captain just folded his arms like any other child would, an annoyed expression on his face. He just wasn't going to win, was he?

"Well... can I at least walk up with you to meet him? Please?" he asked, turning the puppy-dog eyes up a notch. For something as small as that, and with these puppy-dog eyes, there was absolutely _no way_ he wouldn't be allowed. The twins looked to each other, hoping the other would have the nerve to say no. Unfortunately, that hadn't appeared to be the case.

"Fine, you can come. But make sure Nanny knows, okay, Captain?" Gauche reluctantly mumbled, turning away a little. Droite couldn't help but laugh as Captain began dancing and running off to tell Nanny that he was going to see Calm-Sis and Hyper-Sis off.

And so, they were off. They had to leave the protection of the barrier for a little, but it wasn't all that far, and it would be easy for Captain to get back by himself. Besides, if there were some monsters nearby, then the girls would be able to deal with them no problem. And the walk was generally uneventful, with but only a few fights, of which were dealt with quickly and efficiently by the girls, leaving Karol in awe of their strength. If only he were like that, too...

"And... here we are~!" Droite said, as she spun on the spot a little. Gauche shook her head, holding her temple at her sister's antics, while the boy just laughed. Yeager should be here soon, and then they would make sure that Captain got back safely—they would never tell him, though, because he would pretty much flip-out—to the orphanage.

That, however, was not the case.

"Huh?" was all Captain could say when he heard the sound of some sort of... stampede? Turning around, he could only stare as he saw a large group of monsters coming towards them. Why... why was there so many? The twins had also noticed, and realised just how grave the situation had just gotten.

"A link encounter!" Gauche had said, already whipping out her weapon, Droite doing the same. Captain just stood there in fear, unable to bring himself to move. Seeing this, the green-head instantly jumped in front of him in a defensive manner. Small fights, they could handle, but a fight like this... their only choice really was to run, especially with Captain there.

"Hey, Captain!" she yelled to the boy behind her, "the moment you see an opening, we want you to get out, 'kay?" Her tone was still cheerful, but she couldn't quite hide the edge in her voice as she prepared herself. Captain noticed this, but couldn't really bring himself to point it out. This... this was most certainly a dangerous situation. He had to get out of there!

Apparently noticing that the prey had taken notice of them, the monsters began to charge, giving out their own battle-cries. Gauche and Droite braced themselves, as they prepared to fight, while Captain began to edge away in order to escape. The enemies began to attack, and the girls did all they could to fend them off with their long-range artes.

Captain, meanwhile, was looking for an escape route back to Torim. Really, there was no way someone like him, as much as he hated to admit it, could fight. Restraining himself from simply running off in any direction and screaming, he looked about. Just one little opening would be enough... just one... there!

Seeing his chance, the boy began to run as quickly as he could. He hadn't been seen, so it looked like he would be able to get off scot-free! Just a little bit more and—!

"Ahh!" Looking back for but a moment, Captain saw it. Droite had been thrown to the ground pretty hard, and Gauche looked pretty bad and was panicking over what to do. He gulped. He couldn't leave them, not like this! But... what could he do? He couldn't fight, not at all!

There wasn't any time to think to think—if he didn't do something, his sisters, his family, would most likely be no more. He could run but he didn't want to be a coward! No, by fighting, he was just being a coward—since he feared being left alive and running away rather than being killed right here and now, this was the only option he could choose!

"Reaper-Knock!" he screamed, whipping out his beloved baseball bat, and using his spare set of baseballs as projectiles. They hit right on target, ripping the monsters attentions from the twins to himself, hearing them cry out in anger and pain. One seemed especially angry, as it was all ready charging towards him, attempting to run him over. Prepared, somehow, Captain simply hit it over the head twice before calling out another self-designed arte, defeating it in a grand flash. Another one came, grazing him a little, causing him to shout out in pain. He responded with hard, low hit, knocking it off its feet before running off to the side a little.

He was shaking now, the pain in his side burning. He couldn't do anymore. His eyesight was getting blurry, and soon, everything was black.

When he woke up, the sisters were right in his face, scolding him about how he should have got away rather than stayed. That lasted a while, until he could hear someone laughing with an... accent?

"Ja, are you okay, _kind_?" the man said, a strange look on his face. Captain forced himself to stand to get a better look at the man, while Gauche and Droite seemed to be embarrassed as they, too, stood up.

"A-ah, Boss, I'm terribly sorry by our horrible performance in battle," Gauche said, bowing to him. Droite followed suit, also stating an over the top apology while Captain just stood there. The boss, Yeager, simply smiled, before mentioning how it was a difficult fight, and that being able to last that long was truly amazing, showing how much talent the lot of them had, and that _he_ was in the wrong, seeing as how he had taken so long. The girls had been relieved at this a little, while Captain had seen it in a different light.

"S-so I did well?" he stuttered, eager to get an opinion off of 'The Boss'. The man looked to him again as the girls began to scold him once more, before laughing.

"Ja, ja! You did very well," he chimed, smiling. The boy smiled as well, before bombarding him with another question—could he, too, join the guild and be of service? To be asked this by a child, once again, put the man on edge. He cared for children, just like his darling Casey had, and thus really didn't like having them in his guild. But, it looked like he wasn't going to be able to refuse.

Debating this for a while, and, finally getting his desired answer, Captain was more than happy to repeat to Yeager as he was told to make an oath upon the laws of the guild.

"I, Karol Capel, swear upon the laws of Leviathan's Claw, and will uphold them until death!"

_~Line~_

AN: _Kind_ is german for kid


End file.
